Alternative of this Wonderful Dimension (One-Shot)
by ClumsyNathan
Summary: A One-Shot fanfic I created that got inspired by someone's drawing. So the story is about Kazuma and his friends (Aqua, Megumin, and Darkness) being sent into another dimension that looked similar to the one they're in before, but in that dimension they also meet an alternate version of themselves.


As you can see from the title (and the tags), this will be a Konosuba fanfic, well a one-shot fanfic anyway, since I'm not planning to make more continuation for this story. I created this because I got inspired by Silent-Shanin's drawing (which was requested by Hellsender) where they draw Kazuma and Aqua with their swapped ability and unique clothing. They also draw Darkness and Megumin and swaped their style too, so be sure to check their DeviantArt! Anyway, that's it for the crediting, I hope you enjoy this little One-Shot story I've written.

* * *

 **A One Shot Story**

* * *

 **-at the afterlife land-**

Kazuma was defeated during the clash with the Devil King, and is now sitting on a chair, right Infront of Eris, the Goddess of the fantasy world he was in.

"How did I die...?" asked Kazuma, with a hint of regret in his tone of voice.

"You got impaled right in the heart as you were charging toward the Devil King" explained Eris. This make Kazuma's head lower even more.

"I'm useless... I thought I can just charge head on and kill that Devil King easily... but instead... I got killed by him!" exclaimed Kazuma. Right after that, a giant holy circle shows up beside Eris, surprising both of them. Through it, spawned Aqua with an extremely happy expression, like she just gained a massive amount of followers to her cult.

"AQUA!? What are you doing here!? How did you get here!?" asked Kazuma, as he jumped up from his seat and started pointing finger at Aqua like a child getting excited over something.

"I'VE BEATEN THE DEVIL KING! AND I'VE FINALLY RETURNED TO THE AFTERLIFE! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!" exclaimed Aqua, happily.

"That laugh made you sound like a super villain... but anyway, how did you beat the Devil King?" asked Kazuma.

"It's easy! Right after your sacrifice... thanks for that anyway... I managed to sneak behind him and use my "God Requiem" to hit him from behind, killing him instantly!" explained Aqua, proudly.

"Oh... that's why I saw a certain blue figure right behind him before my vision turned completely black" said Kazuma.

"Right! I'm strong am I!?" asked Aqua, proudly.

"Yeah yeah, you're strong. Now that the Devil King is defeated, and the land is now in peace, what am I suppose to do now?" asked Kazuma, as he's crossing his hands.

"Go back there and enjoy living in peace for the rest of your life?" said Aqua.

"Nah! that would be too boring... I want more action and adventure!" said Kazuma.

"Kazuma, what if I send you into another dimension, where you can have more adventure" offered Eris.

"HEY! That's my line! I've returned to the afterlife and now I'm in charge!" retorted Aqua.

"But, Aqua-senpai, isn't your post on the Earth's afterlife?" asked Eris.

"Oh... Yeah, I remembered now... hehehe..." said Aqua, as she awkwardly rubs her head.

"So, Kazuma? What do you say about the new adven-"

"Bring me to that dimension, now!" commanded Kazuma to Eris.

"Wait! How about Darkness and Megumin? You're not going to leave them like that, right?" asked Aqua.

"Hmm, you're right... I can't just leave them like that... how was their condition?" asked Kazuma.

"I've taken care of their wounds and stuff, so they should be fine. And the last time I see them was outside of the castle, since I dragged them all there, alone... while you were busy distracting the Devil King" explained Aqua.

"Good to know then... Eris, can you please bring me back to the fantasy world, I kinda want to say farewell to Megumin and Darkness... and maybe some other people in the Axel town as well..." said Kazuma.

"Sure, do you want to be completely revived, or should I just simply open a portal?" asked Eris.

"Portal?" asked Kazuma.

"Yes, a portal, where you can just walk in and out of it. So you don't have to be revived again" explained Eris.

"Sure, why not!" said Kazuma. Eris then create a portal that connect to the fantasy world, and it spawned right beside the place where Megumin and Darkness are now waiting. The Crusader and the Wizard are surprised by the sudden appearance of the portal, but what surprise them more is that Kazuma, Aqua, and another Goddess are visible through the portal.

"KAZUMA! AQUA! You guys are back! And who's that behind you?" said Megumin.

"Megumin, Darkness! This is Eris, the Goddess of this world's afterlife!" introduced Kazuma.

"E-ERIS-SAMA!? It's me, Darkness, your faithful follower, it's my greatest pleasure to see you in person!" said Darkness as she's bowing down toward Eris.

"Aha, no need for such formality, Darkness" said Eris.

"Hey Kazuma, I heard you and Aqua managed to defeat the Devil King, is that right?" asked Megumin.

"Nah, it wasn't Kazuma! It was all me! I used my strongest move, the "God Requiem" and ended the Devil King all by myself!" said Aqua, proudly.

"HEY! At least I was distracting him so you can get behind him and hit him with a finishing blow, so it wasn't all yours!" protested Kazuma.

"Whatever, you were just sacrificing yourself while I land the final hit, so I'm the hero!" said Aqua.

"Wait, Kazuma sacrificed himself? If that's so, then how are you... wait, Aqua can just bring you back to life so that makes sense..." said Megumin.

"No, I'm not revived yet, it's just Eris opened a portal that can connect the afterlife to the fantasy world. Anyway, I just want to see you guys before I move on to another dimension where I can have more adventure!" said Kazuma.

"Huh? Wait, so you're not coming back?" asked Megumin.

"No. But I'll try to visit you guys once in awhile!" said Kazuma.

"WAIT! Can I come with you? I kinda want to have more adventure too, especially since there will be no real threat in this world since the Devil King has been defeated" said Darkness, as her face gets all red from thinking about every single dangerous creatures she can think of, rava- okay let's just stop the explanation there and continue the story.

"Yeah! Let us join you!" added Megumin.

"What? But you guys are not dead yet, so-" before Kazuma can finish his sentence, Eris speak up.

"Actually, I can also teleport them with you if you want" said Eris.

"Really? Well that's good to know I guess... but aren't you going to miss Yunyun? Also, Darkness, how about your family? Aren't they going to be worried that their precious Lalatina suddenly went missing?" asked Kazuma.

"STOP CALLING ME WITH THAT NAME! I can just talk to my family first before we go, and hopefully they'll let me go with you" said Darkness.

"Yunyun... hmm... yeah, maybe a little bit of chit chat with her before our department is nice" thought Megumin aloud.

"I can teleport you two to your places by opening another portal, just to make things faster" offered Eris.

"Good idea" said Kazuma as he give Eris a thumbs up.

 **-mini time skip-**

After awhile, both Megumin and Darkness has returned from their visit.

"My father has given his allowance for me to go with you to another dimensions" said Darkness.

"That's good to hear, I guess... what about you Megumin?" asked Kazuma.

"Yunyun was pretty stubborn at first, but she decided to let me go after a long session of talking" said Megumin.

"Good. Alright then, let's go and start our brand new adventure!" cheered Kazuma.

Eris then opened a portal to the alternate dimnesion. Meanwhile, Aqua was staying silent the entire time, watching from the sideline, thinking if she wanted to join them or not. She has finally returned to the afterlife, but she still wanted to go adventuring around with Kazuma and the others, making her having a moral conflict. After more thinking and thinking, she has finally choosen her decision.

"WAIT! I'll go too!" said Aqua.

"Huh...? And I thought you wanted to stay in the afterlife?" asked Kazuma.

"I'm just... I mean... I kinda want to stay here but... I would miss adventuring around with you guys... so maybe I thought... if I join you... umm...?" Aqua was stuttering a lot, making Megumin getting the wrong idea.

"I KNOW! You liked Kazuma don't you~? That's why you decided to join us, so you can stay around Kazuma again~" tease Megumin, as she's hugging her staff like a teddy bear.

"N... NO! I mean... I just wanted to explore the new world with you guys, that's all!" said Aqua, as she's flailing her hands around.

"Awww~ she's trying to deny her true feelings to Kazuma~ that is soo adorable~" again, Megumin teasing Aqua, but this time she also grinding her staff in-between her legs (wtf Megumin?).

"Aqua-senpai, you know you can just look over Kazuma from the afterlife realm right?" said Eris, in a calm and confronting voice (she always speak like that tbh, why am I just explaining this now?)

"Sh... SHUT UP! I just want to go on more adventuring with them, I swear!" exclaimed Aqua.

"Oh... okay okay, no need to get angry over a small problem, ahaha" said Eris.

Aqua then quickly runs to Kazuma's side as Eris is now preparing to teleport them to another dimension. After awhile, a giant magical circle appears under them. It surround our main characters, and making them floating in the air slowly (just like in the beginning scene where Kazuma and Aqua is teleported to the fantasy world for the first time)

"Alright, good luck all four of you. If you need any help, feel free to pray to me, I'll try to respond to it right away" said Eris

"THANK YOU ERIS-SAMAAAAA!" exclaimed Kazuma as he lifted into the air, being teleported into another dimnesion alongside with Megumin, Aqua, and Darkness.

 **-in the alternate universe-**

Aqua, Darkness, Kazuma, and Megumin are now falling down from the portal that spawned in another dimension.

"What... where are we...?" asked Darkess as she's slowly getting up on her feet.

"This place look similar to the field where we used to fight those giant frogs... is this really the alternate dimension?" asked Kazuma.

"You're right... I don't think this is the alternate dimnesion at all. Maybe she's (Eris) just playing trick with us" said Aqua.

"GUYS, BEHIND US!" shouted Megumin, alerting the others

Suddenly, a giant frog slowly approach them from behind, jumping up and down, making earth quake as it getting closer and closer to them.

"GAH! Why is this always happening to us!? Megumin, cast your magic toward the frog, while either Darkness or Aqua distracting it!" commanded Kazuma.

Darkness wastes no time and quickly run toward the approaching frog, in attempt to luring it away from the group, while Megumin is chanting her magic word, preparing her strongest attack. Meanwhile, Aqua and Kazuma are observing their surrounding, trying to spot some other frogs around then. After some time, Megumin is now covered with red aura around her body, while she's still chanting the magic words, indicating that her explosion magic is close to setting off.

"EXPLOOOOOOOOSION!" shouted Megumin after she finished her chant.

Shortly after that, a giant fireball of doom quickly descending toward the poor frog from the sky, roasting it on impact, leaving no trail of it behind but a giant explosion crater (and a Darkness that got thrown far, far away). Megumin, as usual, suddenly falling down after using her explosive attack because she's running out of stamina. Not long after that, Aqua and Kazuma also spotted more frogs that got awakened because of Megumin's loud explosive attack.

"Oh no... we're surrounded!" said Aqua.

"Is this really it? The end of my adventure?" said Kazuma.

Suddenly, multiple magical ring shows up, targeting every frogs that appears on the field.

"DETONAAAATEEEEEEE!" a loud feminine voice was heard, and all the frogs that got targeted by the magical rings got detonated in a second.

"Who's that?" said Kazuma, as he's looking at the direction where the feminine voice was heard. And not far away from them, he saw a blonde girl laying down on the ground, faceplated. Later on, a blue haired girl went to pick up the blonde girl, carrying her on her back. The blue haired girl suddenly stop moving after she look back at him.

"KAZUMA!?" shouted the blue haired girl from far away.

"Huh!? M-me?" said Kazuma. The blue haired girl then rushes toward Kazuma, as she's still carrying the unconscious blonde girl on her back. After she got closer, she started to notice Aqua, who's now standing behind Kazuma, and Megumin, who's still laying down on the ground. Her running speed started to slow down after that.

"Wait a second... why is there someone that looked like me behind you? Also, why are you wearing different outfit, and carrying a sword?" asked the blue haired girl.

"Wh-what are you talking about? Who are you?" asked Kazuma.

"I'm Aqua, a novice adventurer. Don't you remember me? I just started yesterday with you, right after I dragged you down to this world, serves you right for being impatient and mocking my death! We're also testing the newest recruit in our party, Darkness! I must say, she pack quite a power, even if she's short and cute. Maybe what she said yesterday was true, the wizards of th-" said the alternate Aqua.

"Wait! Another me in another dimension!? Also, a priest that looked like you? WHAT IS THIS DIMENSION!?" said Aqua as she's looking back and forth between Kazuma and the alternate Aqua.

"Another dimension...? Oooooh, I know what's going on here! You guys aren't from this dimension right?" said the alternate Aqua.

"How did you know? I mean beside what Aqua just pointed out back there..." asked Kazuma.

"Last night I was dreaming of meeting an Angel. The Angel told me that another adventurer that is similar to me is about to enter my dimension, and that he and his group will help us to defeat the Devil King! I'm guessing you and these 2 girls behind you are that adventurer the Angel was talking about" said the alternate Aqua.

"Actually, there's another one of us, biy she got blown away..." said Kazuma.

"Is she still alive then?" asked the alternate Aqua.

"She most likely still alive, **seeing that she's a masochist** " said Kazuma, as he whispers the last part.

"What was that?" asked the alternate Aqua.

"Oh nothing! So I'm guessing that Eris has been planning this all along... well, at least I can go to do more adventuring, so it's a plus-plus situation for both of us!" said Kazuma.

"I agreed!" said the alternate Aqua.

"Wait a second, you know Eris!?" asked Kazuma.

"Nope, the Angel didn't told me what her name, but since you called her Eris, I might as well go with that name too!" said the alternate Aqua.

"Oh, okay then..." said Kazuma.

"Anyway, I'll be going back to the town and collect my rewards! I hope we meet again soon!" said the alternate Aqua as she's turning around and rushes away toward the town direction.

Kazuma and Aqua is now staring at each other in awkward silence. They both is very confused of what's happening in this dimension, until...

"I don't like this alternate dimension..." said Megumin, still laying down on the ground.

"Why?" asked Kazuma, as he turn his attention to Megumin.

"Because there's 2 of you guys, and it's going to be really confusing" said Megumin.

"Ah, don't be like that! At lest we can continue adventuring! Anway, let's get Darkness and follow that girl to the town! And maybe start looking for some kind of place for us to stay" said Kazuma.

"Hey! I can't walk after using my explosion magic, so one of you must carry me!" said Megumin.

"Fine fine... Aqua, you carry her" ordered Kazuma. Aqua just stare at Kazuma with her half opened eyes for awhile, but Kazuma decide to stare back at her. This was going for awhile, until Aqua decided to give up.

"Alright! I'll do it!" said Aqua. She then lift Megumin on her back like carrying a backpack.

"Ok, now to find Darkness and follow the trail of that girl back to town" said Kazuma.

 **-at the alternate Axel town-**

"Whoa, this look very similar to the Axel town back in the first fantasy world!" said Kazuma.

"Yeah! If that's the case, then the guild location would be the same as the original one! Which is right over... there!" said Aqua as she's pointing at a giant building that has a giant green shield placed on top of it's entrance.

"Yep, it's exactly the same alright..." said Kazuma.

"Hey, Megumin, can you walk now? I've been carrying you for almost 1 hour..." asked Aqua.

"How about if you carry me until we reach the guild?" asked Megumin.

"No" said Aqua, as she's dropping Megumin on the ground.

"AWWWWWW! Why..." said Megumin, as she's rubbing her butt.

"Guys! I cannot find my adventurer card anywhere!" exclaimed Darkness.

"What? You probably forgot to bring it here, I have mine on my... wait... WHAT!?" exclaimed Kazuma, as he's searching for his card on his clothes.

"Maybe this is like a new game, so we have to start over again..." said Aqua.

"Starting over!? Really!? Darn it! Does that mean that we will sleep on that barn again?" asked Kazuma.

"I hope not" said Aqua.

Suddenly, a hooded guy wearing a green clothing bumped into Kazuma, which making both of them fall down to the ground at the same time.

"Hey, watch it!" said the green guy (his skin is not green, mind you).

"That's my line, you idiot! Wait a second..." said Kazuma. He then decided to lift the green guy's hoodie, to reveal his full face. After he reveal his face, Kazuma can only stare at the guy with a surprised expression.

"Dude, you might want to stop staring at me like that, it's creepy" said the green guy.

"You're me!?" exclaimed Kazuma, as he's jumping back on his feet and pointing at the green guy who's still laying down on the ground.

"What do you mean I'm you? Did you lost some braincells after that fall?" asked the alternate Kazuma. Aqua, Megumin, and Darkness can only hold their laughter at that question.

"Uh... no" answered Kazuma.

"By the way, have you seen a blue haired girl with a blonde short girl on her side? The blue haired girl wears a blue track jacket and carrying a sword, while the blonde short girl wearing a wizard hat and a staff, she also love to shout "DETONATE" some times" asked the alternate Kazuma.

"Yeah, we've been following her trails to get here, and now we're about to go into that guild. Also, she said that she will be collecting her rewards at the town, meaning there's a high chance she's still in that place" said Kazuma, as he's pointing at the guild building.

"Okay thanks!" said the alternate Kazuma, as he's standing up and rushing toward the guild.

"Welp, I guess we have to enter that guild if we want to start our adventure again, huh?" said Darkness.

"Yep, and make our new adventurer card" said Kazuma as he's satred to walk toward the guild, followed by the three girls behind him.

 **-inside the Guild-**

The inside of the guild is very similar to the one in the original dimension. A lot of people are going back and forth, looking for a new quest to do, some guys are eating their breakfast in the guild (I forgot to say if it's still morning there), and then a certain blue haired girl carrying a blonde haired girl is now seen standing Infront of one of the counters in the guild.

"Thanks lady!" said the alternate Aqua as she's walking away from the counter with a bag of money on her hand. She then stopped after she notices Kazuma and the others, standing before her.

"Hey, I see you made it to the town! Welcome to the town of Axel! And the guild too" greeted the alternate Aqua.

"Thee you are Aqua!" said a green guy, as he's running toward the alternate Aqua.

"Kazuma! You're late! I'm done with the girl's testing, and I must say she's qualified to become a member of our party!" said the alternate Aqua.

"Really? What can she do then?" asked the alterate Kazuma.

"She can explodes multiple targets at the same time! She's totally awesome!" said the alternate Aqua.

"It's called detonate! Not explosion!" suddenly, the alternate Darkness started to speak as well.

"Hey, you're awake! Did you enjoy your nap?" asked the alternate Aqua.

"I didn't sleep. I was just being silent the entire time..." said the alternate Darkness.

"Oh... okay... anyway" the alternate Aqua then turn her attention to the original group. "If you want to start your adventure, you can start by making an adventurer card over there, but it cost some money so I'll give you some of mine" said the alternate Aqua, as she's giving Kazuma some of her earnings.

"Whoa, thanks!" thanked Kazuma.

"Anytime! Now if you excuse me I'm going to eat some breakfast over there, good luck!" said the alternate Aqua, as she's walking toward the food counter, followed by the alternate Kazuma behind her.

"Man, she's nice... much nicer than you, you debt Goddess" tease Kazuma.

"Hey! I promise I won't get into any debt again! Now c'mon, let's make our adventurer cards!" said Aqua as she's walking toward the counter.

 **-mini time skip-**

The four of them has finally created their cards and they also notice something interesting with their cards...

"We still have our old skills and stats from the original dimension?" exclaimed Kazuma.

"Yeah! And it said here that we have an unfinished quest..." said Darkness as she's pointing at the exclamation point icon on her card. Kazuma then tap on that icon, and it reveal their old mission where they need to defeat the Devil King in their original dimension.

"It said that we need to go back to the guild and get our rewards... how are we suppose to do that!?" asked Megumin.

"Ask Eris to teleport us back to the old dimension?" asked Kazuma.

"She said that we can simply pray to her if we need something, so I'll just pray to her and she will teleport us back to our dimension!" whispered Darkness.

"Good idea. But let's just go and find a quiet place to do that, since we don't want to catch a lot of people attention with a random portal that connected straight to the afterlife suddenly showing up out of nowhere" whispered Kazuma back. Darkness then nod in approval.

"Anyway, thanks guild lady" said Kazuma as he's walking away from the guild counter. Not long after that, a white haired girl accompanied with a tall, black haired girl wearing a Knight attire suddenly approach them.

"Greetings! My is Megumin! I'm a crusader, capable of taking a lot of hit and fighting using my sword and shield! Are you by any chance looking for a new party member?" asked the tall girl who's now called Megumin.

"Hey, uh... Megumin... I think this guy's party is already full... hehe" said the white haired girl.

"Yeah, we're already full sorry. You might want to join those 3 over there" said Kazuma as he's pointing at the alternate Aqua's group who's now sitting on their table, enjoying their food.

"Oh, my apologies, I shall go now" said the alternate Megumin. She then walk toward the alternate Aqua's place and start introducing herself in the same manner.

"I heard that you needed my help, Kazuma" said the white haired girl.

"Wait... Eris?" guessed Kazuma.

"Yup, that's me. Sorry if I caught you guys off guard, hehe" said Eris.

"You look like that Chris girl from the original dimension..." said Darkness.

"It's because I am Chris as well! Sometime I got bored and decided to enter the fantasy world. Also, sometimes I jump into this dimension as well, since I've picked interest in this place" said Eris.

"Ohhhh... WAIT! That means... all these times... I've been hanging around with a Goddess?" exclaimed Darkness.

"You could say that" said Eris.

"Wow... I felt honored" said Darkness.

"Anyway, I know what you guys need right now, so come with me" said Eris as she's leading the group away from the guild.

 **-behind the guild building-**

Eris then transform back into her Goddess attire after they get into a quiet place. She then immediately create a portal that connect straight into their original dimension, right in the same place as where they are (what I mean here is, she open the protal behind the original guild too, right in the same spot)

"So we can just simply walk through it, get our rewards, and come back here again?" asked Kazuma.

"Yes. But if you need something else, like maybe visit your mansion and get some of your belongings, I'll be closing the portal, since I don't want people to see me like this. I'll open the portal again if you want to return here, don't worry" said Eris.

"Okay, thanks Eris!" said Kazuma, as he's jumping into the portal, followed by the others as well.

"This is going to be an interesting story... if this was a series... BUT! As I've said before, this is just a One Shot story, so there will be no continuation to this. I maybe going to update this story once in awhile, to edit out the typos. Now, you guys can go ahead and take / adopt this story, and continue it using your own style of story-telling! So I guess that marks the end of this One-Shot fanfic, thank you so much for reading this and have a good day! Or night... evening... afternoon... midnight... I don't know... Bye!" said the author.

* * *

 **End of One Shot**


End file.
